


Surprise

by bgrrl



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin thinks American guys are uptight. Jared proves him wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not true as far as I know.  
> Notes: Written for cali_kisses because she asked nicely, and gave me her Hayden doll when I was having a bad day. Enjoy it girly. Italics indicates thought. Olivier Martinez was in SWAT with Colin. Oh and Jared is 5 years older than Colin, just FYI.

Colin presses the elevator button impatiently. He thought this was a waste of a Friday night, but Oliver insisted. Mr. Stone wants Jared to feel comfortable as Hephastion, so he’s ordered Colin to spend some time with him before they start filming. This is how Colin has come to be standing in the lobby impatiently waiting for the elevator to take him up Jared’s penthouse. He had hoped when he called the other man that they could at least go out, but Jared had insisted they hang out at his place. Colin sighed as he stepped inside the elevator. If Americans weren’t so hung up about sex, he wouldn’t have to waste his night helping Jared feel at ease. It was ridiculous really, Oliver was probably going to cut any serious love scenes between the two of them anyway.   
  
The elevator doors opens directly into Jared’s apartment. Colin is to see surprised to see the younger man leaning against the wall waiting for him, his dark hair falling across his eyes. Very pretty eyes Colin notes.   
“Hey, Colin.” Jared says and hands him a beer as he enters the apartment.    
Colin can’t believe the he actually sounds pleased to see him. Fuck, he probably thinks this is a good fuckin’ idea. He flops down on the huge couch with a sigh.    
“So you’re in a band?” Colin makes small talk as he downs his beer. If he’s not gonna get laid he may as well get drunk.   
“Yeah, me and my brother.” Jared sits across from him and just stares. Colin thinks this is going to be a long night.   
  
Two hours and several beers later, Colin and Jared were sprawled across the living room floor, listening to 30 Seconds To Mars   
“ Do you fuck your co-stars?” Jared asks sitting up and looking at Colin.   
Colin fidgets slightly, something about the way Jared is looking at him, is making Colin wonder about the possibilities for this evening. He tries to ignore it because as far as he knows Jared limits himself to fucking wide-eyed starlets, and coke addicted twins. Colin thinks it’s a waste.   
“Samantha, Bridget, Jennifer, and . . .” Colin pauses “Olivier.”   
Jared didn’t say a word, he just stared at the younger man and sits up.   
Colin sighed. He disliked how seriously American guys took the whole sexuality thing. Really, he thought they were a bit ridiculous. What’s the big deal? So you fuck a guy or ten. He looked his co-star up and down, he was really quite attractive, almost pretty.   
“ Shocked?” Colin asks breaking the silence.   
“No, I just didn’t think pretty boys, were you’re type.” Jared gives him a little smirk. “Good to know.”   
Colin remains silent for a moment surprised by Jared’s answer.    
“Do you?”   
“Do I what?” Jared say his voice innocent.   
“Fuck you’re co-stars?” Colin says reminding him of the topic at hand.   
“Rebecca, Chloe, and Christian.” Jared smiles smugly.    
It’s Colin’s turn to be silent.   
“Christian Bale?” Colin asks trying not to sound as stunned as feels.   
Jared brushes his hair out his eyes. He’s been growing it out for the movie and it’s quite long. He knows exactly what Colin is thinking. The same thing as everyone else. That he’s just another pretty whore, waiting for someone to fuck him. Those people don’t know shit. Jared doesn’t want Colin to be one of those people, because he has to spend the next 3 months working with him. He doesn’t want Colin to be one of those people because he thinks Colin is smarter than he lets on and not as tough. Jared wants to know Colin, but that’ll be later. Right now Jared just wants to know what Colin sounds like when he comes.   
  
“Does that surprise you?” He asks raising an eyebrow.   
“No .” Colin lies.   
“Hmm.” Jared puts down his beer. “I think it does.”   
“I think you thought I was some stupid pretty boy, who’d be afraid to kiss you.”   
Before Colin can respond Jared is straddling his hips and pinning his arms overhead. Colin can feel himself start to breathe harder.   
“What the fuck ?” He asks lifting his hips, trying to throw Jared off. Jared is stronger than he looks, and holds Colin in place easily. Jared puts on knee on the other man’s hip to make sure he doesn’t move. He leans close and whispers in Colin’s ear.   
“I’m not afraid kiss you . . . ” He licks a stripe down Colin’s neck.   
Jared looks Colin in the eye, as he slowly begins to grind against Colin’s half erect cock. Colin lets a small moan escape his lips and Jared smiles. Colin can’t say anything with Jared moving against him like that and Jared doesn’t really wait for a response before he continues.   
“And I’m not afraid to fuck you.” Jared growls.   
  
With that he brings his mouth down against Colin’s demanding entrance. Colin opens for him. They battle for control of the moment before Colin relents letting Jared devour his mouth. Jared releases the Irishman’s hands they are instantly all over him. Sliding under his shirt, running over his toned abs, and up his chest. Jared breaks their kiss groans loudly when Colin twists and pulls his nipples. Colin sits up Jared in his lap and yanks his shirt off. Jared does the same before pushing Colin back down to the floor, hard.    
  
Jared presses his cock against Colin’s as begins to lick and bite his way down the younger man’s torso. Biting Colin’s nipples until he arches up off the floor moaning in pleasure and pain. The sounds coming out Colin’s mouth just make Jared harder and he quickly moves his hands down to the other man’s fly. He release’s Colin’s erection and takes it in his mouth, letting his teeth scrape against the shaft just enough to have Colin writhing and twisting underneath him.   
As he reaches down and strokes himself, he licks, sucks, and teases Colin. Then he takes his fingers, slick with his own pre-cum, and pushes them into Colin. Jared hears him hiss and can feel his body tense up. He just increases the suction on Colin’s dick and waits for him to relax before he begins pumping his fingers in and out teasing until Colin is on the edge of climax.   
Colin moans “Don’t stop.” As Jared pulls off of his cock.   
Jared looks at Colin, his eyes clouded with lust.   
“I want you come when I fuck you.” He says his voice low and rough with need.   
He stands up and slides out of his jeans giving Colin a moment to gaze at his naked body before he is back down on the floor. He yanks Colin’s pants the rest of the way off , before moving up Colin’s body. Jared places a knee on either side of Colin’s head runs his leaking cock across Colin’s lips.   
“Suck it.”    
  
Colin obeys and takes Jared in as far as he can. He sucks the older man’s cock coating it with his saliva. Jared begins to thrusts in and out of his mouth, and Colin tilts his head back and lets Jared slip into is throat swallowing.”    
“Shit” Jared hisses, as he pulls out.    
He knows he’s gonna come soon and he wants to be inside Colin.   
  
Jared lifts Colin’s legs up and back. He pushes into Colin with one long thrust.   
“Fuck!” Colin screams his whole body arching up off the floor.    
Jared stays still for a moment giving him a chance to adjust. When he feels Colin relax he pulls out almost completely and slams back in tilting his hips to hit that spot. He’s going at it like he wants to push Colin through the floor. Colin is grinding against him and meeting every thrust. Jared doesn’t thinks he’s ever fucked any body this hard, not even Shannon, and Colin is still begging him for more. He takes Colin’s cock in hand and starts jerking him off harsh and fast. Colin is saying his name over and over and voice is raw and desperate and it’s the only sound in the room except for Jared’s own grunts and it sends them both over the edge. The come screaming and collapse in a sweaty heap in the middle of the floor.    
  
“Jared.” Colin mumbles   
He looks over at Colin.   
“Anything else you’re not afraid of?”   
A wicked grin spreads across Jared's face, as he pulls Colin in for a kiss.   
"Well I know this club . . ."


End file.
